customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryakyo'o
The 'Ryakyo'o '''are an island-dwelling people residing in the Ryakyo'o Islands off the coast of southwest Nasaria. The name refers to any dwelling within the island nation of Ryakyo'o, but primarily denotes a descendant of the original Ryakyo'o people who can be traced to early history in the southwestern mainland of Nasaria as far as 4000 years prior to the Great Schism. Origin The Ryakyo'o people's origin is under much conjecture and is ultimately unknown. However, the Ryakyo'o claim to know their origin and the ability to trace their ancestry back to the first Ryakyo'o. Information as to how the race came into existence is not divulged at all and skeptics venture as far as to say the Ryakyo'o themselves do not know. The most accepted theory is that the Ryakyo'o were once a bloodline of the ancient Fuo'a Gung, whose history shows a similar culture and physical appearance. The Fuo'a Gung border prehistory, their oldest known documentation of civilized society dating older than almost any other text. The oldest manuscripts describe a civilized society dwelling in a large nation-state in southern Nasaria. The culture described was warlike and accounts for many civil wars and wars between the Fuo'a Gung state and early, surrounding cultures. One such civil war lead to a drastic decrease in population for some undocumented reason. The civil war was won by a people called the Xung, led by the warlord Xung Lo'o which is believed to be the given name of Ryalo'o Kary'u, the first Matriarch of the Ryakyo'o. History The earliest history of the Ryakyo'o under their current name begins with the manuscripts of the first Matriarch, Ryalo'o Kary'u, and the documentation of what she claimed would be the "most well provided for nation in the history of her people." She upheld this claim, as the nation saw a 2000 year period of prosperity and success on the Islands of Ryakyo'o. This period was fallowed by the Ryakyo'o nation joining forces with the northern Saryth and the eastern Dalgonius in response to a time of feared economic failure among the three countries. The three nations claimed the central portion of Nasaria, which was rich with resources and brought them back to prosperity. Appearance and Customs Physicality The Ryakyo'o people are genrally physically healthy, with a height of about 1.9 meters, and a pale skin tone. Their skin can range from a pure white to a light stone hue and sometimes bear light marbled or striped patterns. Their hair is extremely dark, usually black but sometimes tinted with scarlet. Their faces are humanoid, but their eyes have black irises and sclera of red, indigo, or violet. Their ears are large and pointed, giving them an accute sense of hearing in addition to their advanced eyesight. Their ears are also covered in a light downy fur which catch pheromones from the nearby air and send a sixth sensory perception to the emotion center of their brain, this gives them the ability to feel the same emotions as the people around them. The Ryakyo'o have triangle-shaped teeth which allow them to eat the raw, hard vegeatation of the south western islands of Nasaria. Society and Culture The Ryakyo'o developed a unique society early on in their history that functioned as a familial nation. The familial organization divided into three fractal groups: the bloodline, the people, and the nation. The Bloodline was the direct ancestry of the maternity and a large group of these bloodlines formed the People. The People were determined by their emotional and familial ties to other Bloodlines. Groups of Peoples were called Nations and occupied a given territory, representing the physical embodiment of the Ryakyo'o. The spiritual nature and observable social structure became the birthplace of a philosophical people. Philosophies that tried to describe the Bloodline, People, and Nation flourished in the first 2000 years of their known existence. During this era, dubbed the ''Ryak'o (Lit: Peoples') Philosophy Era by foreigners , the popular philosophy was formed that, as the fractal groups compounded, so too did the level of Oky'o ''(Lit: Devotion, love). This was taken as the Peoples' Philosophy, or ''Okung Ryak'o, because it accurately described the social system and gave the people wisdom that let them deal with unfavorable life conditions. This era is also the longest peace-time in the History of Ryokyo'o and is sometimes called Tso Ryak'o, the People's Peace. The next philosophical Era was the ''Okung Kurung Tso ''Era (Lit. Philosophy Intimate Peace). The Intimate Era was started by the philosophy of Nyung'a Dakhate'a, a hermit known for his incredible age of 231 years and his wisdom, stated that Oky'o could also be understood through intensity as opposed to the Okung Ryak'o Era's stress on its dispersion. The Okung Kurung, Intimacy Philosophy, said that Oky'o increases at closer levels to base relationships such as family. This began to take sway as the people developed another means to understand Okyo'o and the stress of intimate relationships gained favor in the following 1,300 years. Bloodline Traits The Ryakyo'o have had the innate ability to summon physical embodiments of the inner spirit in addition to one's own body since prehistoric times. Before the written language and history of the Ryakyo'o, in a time now called the ''Dak'ai ''Era (Lit. Birth), pictoral records show the abilities use. However, it is unknown how the prehistoric Ryakyo'o developed this ability. In the Ryakyo'o Nation's current state, many Bloodlines exist. Bloodline traits involving the summoning of physically manifesting ''Hakyung ''(Lit. Life, spirit, energy) differ between Bloodlines. Most commonly, these differences involve the appearance of the physical manifestation. However, there are a select few Bloodlines that have the capability to develop summoning that transcends the usual manifestations. These Bloodlines endow these special summoning abilities at random and with no understood relation between the Bloodline and their environment or self. These abilities become legendary and their users are traditionally chosen to lead the Ryakyo'o Nation. Language Category:AtahiNuma Category:Species